Complicidad
by Nanamiii
Summary: Apagó las luces y salió de ésta para regresar al dormitorio que compartía con Antonio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y se metió sigilosamente, en puntas de pie, pero en vano: ya lo esperaban. Estúpido España, se las sabía todas.


_**Disclaimer**_: "Hetalia" le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Personajes**: España (Antonio F. Carriedo) x Italia Romano (Lovino Vargas)  
**Género**: General **  
Clasificación**: PG / T**  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 627  
**Beta**: Papaveri y Halfwolf  
**Nota**: Para comprender completamente el principio esta viñeta, quizás deban leer un oneshot que escribí ya hace tiempo, "Entre nosotros" (un oneshot Alemania x Italia Veneciano); aunque no es completamente necesario.

* * *

—Hazle saber que debe cumplir, si no…

—Entiendo, mi querido hermano. Si no cumple con el plazo, no va a haber más opción que liquidarlo… —le respondieron del otro lado del teléfono.

Casi instantáneamente tuvo que alejar su oído del auricular para evitar quedar sordo. Parecía que su hermano menor estaba chillando, y también oía una voz más grave que la de éste. Trató llamarlo, que alguien lo oyese para preguntar qué _demonios_ estaba sucediendo, pero nadie parecía volver a tomar la bocina.

Lovino hizo una mueca de molestia y maldijo por lo bajo, colgando. Más le convenía a Feliciano buscar una muy buena excusa para engañar al macho patatas (si era que lo había descubierto), especialmente si no quería que el mayor tomase medidas drásticas. Lovino no tendría problema en silenciarlo, de hecho le encantaría y sería un muy deseado deleite; pero no sólo era el amante de su hermano, sino que no era un hombre normal. Era una nación como él mismo, después de todo. Su desaparición pasaría por todo menos desapercibida.

Se tranquilizó, sabiendo que Feliciano no era tan estúpido e inocente como todo el mundo lo creía. Sabía que se las apañaría de alguna forma u otra; lo contactaría de nuevo en la mañana para enterarse con detalles de qué había sucedido luego de que su conversación terminase tan abruptamente.

Apagó las luces de la habitación y salió de ésta para regresar a la cama, al dormitorio que compartía con Antonio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y se metió sigilosamente, en puntas de pie, pero en vano: ya lo esperaban.

—No me digas que tendremos que volver a comprar otra alfombra, Lovi —se oyó una voz divertida—. ¿A cuántos has mandado a dormir con los peces hoy?

Estúpido España, se las sabía todas.

—Hoy no, a nadie. Simplemente le encargué a Feliciano una advertencia —contestó estirándose, cuando estuvo a un lado de la cama—. Él es menos experimentado, pero puede realizar cosas sencillas.

Antonio se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, prendió una luz de noche y pudo verse su sonrisa, la más tranquila que poseía.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —se molestó, su enojo haciéndose notar en sus cejas ceñidas, al mismo tiempo que se acostaba a su lado—. Sabes muy bien que he tenido que silenciar gente en el pasado. ¿No te asusta saber que duermes con un mafioso?

—¿Debería? Yo también he hecho cosas horribles en el pasado, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Si alguien llega a enterarse que de alguna forma u otra eres mi cómplice… —dijo, dejando de lado el hecho de que Antonio no estaba libre de pecado. Pero sí pensó en su época de pirata o en la conquista de América.

—Lovi, hace años que esto viene sucediendo. Siglos. ¿Por qué habría de empezar a preocuparme ahora? —se recostó y giró sobre su cuerpo para colocarse de costado—. Además, en el improbable caso de que alguien abriese la boca, tienes el respaldo de grandes y poderosas organizaciones, ¿no?

El italiano hizo silencio, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando al techo. Antonio estaba en lo cierto.

—Es verdad —gruñó, detestando darle la razón. Calló unos instantes y luego agregó—: Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó luego de reír suavemente.

—Por todo.

—No hay de qué.

El de ojos verdes se le acercó a besarle la frente y a mimarle los cabellos, no sabía muy bien por qué le estaba agradeciendo; aunque una parte suya sí parecía comprenderlo. Lovino dejó escapar un suspiro en respuesta. A continuación Antonio apagó la luz de noche y se relajaron en la oscuridad.

—Aunque, sinceramente, me gustaría que me repongas las alfombras. No son muy baratas, ¿sabías?

El italiano volvió a gruñir, pero no intercambiaron palabras sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
